Septimus Heap's life
by Clay19
Summary: It starts with how life at the Castle began at the beginning. And then the Queen shows up. A couple of years later Hotep-Ra shows up with a Dragon Boat and asks to build the Wizard Tower. And Hotep-Ra and the second daughter of the Queen should get married and they did, they also had a kid but she died in childbirth and he left out of grief. Then how Setpimus shows up.


A long time ago before Hoptep-Ra and even before the first Queen arrived on her Royal barge. There was a small village that was nested by a river bend. The village was a place for refuge from the nearby forest which was a **Darke** and dangerous place. They wanted quiet so they dug a ditch and put up a long, low dry-stone wall beside it. The village traded with the port and with the farmlands, it prospered and grew. But the village came to the attention of the forest creatures who wanted some of the rich pickings they had.

So they would lock their doors and listen fearfully as werewolves, witches and all manner of **Darke Things** came creeping out of the forest. When one night they stole a baby from an open window. They began the wall on their side of the ditch, sealing the gaps in the stones with lime, building it higher than any thought possible. It was thick as a man was tall-and along the top ran a broad path for the new forest Night Patrol to tread on. They worked threw three summers and four freezing winters until the wall surrounded the village and the Castle was born.

But still the occasional **Darke **Forest creature ventured through. The next spring the Castle-dwellers dug their ditch deeper and deeper. Once more they worked into the winter, stopping for the Big Freeze, starting again in the spring. Deeper and Deeper they dug until brown river water began to seep in. They connected the river and the ditch together so the ditch could fill up, which became the moat. The North Gate gatehouse and drawbridge were built some years later.

They called it the One Way Bridge. The summer before the moat was completed a strange thing happened. On a hot midsummer's day a beautiful, ornately gilded barge decked with fluttering red canopies came up the river. The occupants were a beautiful dark-haired young woman with deep violet eyes and her three dark-haired daughters. The villagers gave them the best house which soon became the Place. Over the years the house was added to and improved upon until it grew to become a beautiful long, low building with a turret at either end and wide lawns sweeping down to the river and the Place Landing Stage where the Royal Barge first drew up.

Many year later, when the Queen's great-great-great-great- and then some -granddaughter was Queen . Hotep-Ra the very first ExtraOrdinary Wizard arrived. When he healed the Queen's eldest daughter she decided that she would marry off her second daughter to him and offered him anything else he wanted. All he wanted was a small plot to build a tower. He found a desirable spot at the end of a long, wide avenue known as the Way and within sight of the Place. Here he built the Wizard Tower and became the first ExtraOrdinary Wizard.

And he needed some boat builders to fix his dragon boat. When she saw it she and her two daughters fell in love with it. And she decided to help fix the boat, They had some boats pull her into the Marram Marshes and build a temple over her and a small cottage where they had a white witch keep guard. And with the help of Hotep-Ra he made a secret way to the cottage and all the way to the Queen's room. Hotep-Ra and the second daughter of the Queen got married and had a son. But she died in giving birth to their son, when he found out he took his apprentice and left to build the _House of Foryx_, where all times do meet.

He created the _Queste_ as a game of chance, and the winner of the draw could come and meet him, escorted by the _Questing Guards_. There were twenty-one Questioning Stones in the Draw. All the stones were numbered, so he would know when the _Queste_ were over. He had no idea that Tertius Fume was making it into a game of murder. Their kids became a wizard but he had some violet in his green eyes. Who married a Spirit-Seer that came from the land of the long Knives. They had a kid Who married a **Darke** Witch they soon had a kid. Who married a White Witch who had a kid and so on until they married into the Heap family who had Theo, Zelda and Benjamin Heap.

Theo and Benjamin have a special talent called shape-shifting which means they can turn into anything. Zelda Heap became a White Witch, her brothers Benjamin and Theo became Wizards. Benjamin married Jenna Crackle who is the sister to Betty Crackle who is a White Witch. And the Brother to Ellis Crackle who was the Apprentice to the ExtraOrdinary Wizard DomDaniel who later got killed by him. Benjamin passed on his shape-shifting abilities to his kids who passed it on to their kids. They had seven sons named Alfred, Hengist, Louis, Ernold, Edmond, Garth and Silas. Silas meet Sarah who's parents named Titus Willow and Thomasin Tremaine. Who later had seven kids they were named Simon, Sam, Jo-Jo, Edd & Erik, Nicko and Septimus Heap.

When he was born not after twelve hours the midwife told Sarah that he was dead and took him to the Army base. She then took him and her son and went to the Badlands to where the Ex-ExtraOridanry Wizard was living. DomDaniel branded Septimus Heap with three black stars on his chest which was the symbol of DomDaniel the Necromancer.

Three Years later when Queen Etheldredda great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-gr eat-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grea t grandaughter Cerys Banda was Queen she married Milo Manda. They had Jenna Banda who looked just like her mother. Milo was a voyager so he went out to gather Treasure for Cerys and their child. Queen Cerys was shoot and killed with the ExtraOrdinary Wizard who was DomDaniel's apprentice who passed the Akhu Amulet To Marcia Overstrand who became the new ExtraOridnary Wizard. She took Jenna and went into the forest and left her on the ground where Silas would be walking by and then left. Silas found the child and took her to his home they soon adopted her. As years passed she grew.

Septimus Heap showed signs of using magic at the age of four but he kept it secret. When he was seven he started using his magic and that's when DomDaniel taught him everything he new about **Darke** magic. At the age of ten he escaped and went to go live in the forest where he learned magic from the Wendron _Witches. But not before having Merrin take his place as DomDaniel's apprentice. He left them after a year of living with them. Along the way he bought a blue stone which he new was a dragon egg._ _He then helped it hatch and raised it in secret. He named her Gretel but he had to let her live in the forest until he called for her. He then went to live in the castle but the young army caught him and made him join. _

_When he went exploring he met his great-great and many great grandmother's ghost. She told him that he is the great-great and so on grandson. And that he had __**Darke**__ witch's, Wendron witch's, Sprit-Seer and Shape Shifter blood running threw his veins with Royalty in him. And that feeling in your head is the connection to the Dragon boat, Wizard Tower and a Place called House of Foryx. She should him where to find the Keye to the Kings Room that is an exact copy of the Queens keye. She told him the secrets of the Castle like the ice tunnels, Dragon house, the Bolt hole where smugglers use to run to the Castle to the Port Palace._


End file.
